parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style)
MichaelSar12IsBack's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape Million Monkeys" franchise. Cast *Spike - Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) *Natalie - Penny (from The Rescuers) *Casi - Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Professor - Roger Radcliffe (from 101 Dalmatians) *Helga - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *Apes - The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) *Specter - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Dark Jake - Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Dark Specter - Cat R. Waul (from An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *and more Gallery Mr Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Spike Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Natalie Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Casi Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as The Professor Duchess.png|Duchess as Helga Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as Apes Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as Specter Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Dark Jake Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Dark Specter Voice Cast (English) *Thomas O'Malley - Radar Overseer Hank *Penny - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Tracy - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Roger Radcliffe - Microsoft Sam *Duchess - Microsoft Mary *Goons - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Thomas O'Malley - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Penny - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tracy - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Roger Radcliffe - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Duchess - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Goons - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-million-monkeys-soundtrack) *01 Track 1 *02 Track 2 *03 Track 3 *04 Track 4 *05 Track 5 *06 Track 6 *07 Track 7 *08 Track 8 *09 Track 9 *10 Track 10 *11 Track 11 *12 Track 12 *13 Track 13 *14 Track 14 *15 Track 15 *16 Track 16 *17 Track 17 *18 Track 18 *19 Track 19 *20 Track 20 *21 Track 21 *22 Track 22 *23 Track 23 *24 Track 24 *25 Track 25 *26 Track 26 *27 Track 27 *28 Track 28 *29 Track 29 *30 Track 30 *31 Track 31 *32 Track 32 *33 Track 33 *34 Track 34 *35 Track 35 *36 Track 36 *37 Track 37 *38 Track 38 *39 Track 39 *40 Track 40 *41 Track 41 *42 Track 42 *43 Track 43 *44 Track 44 *45 Track 45 *46 Track 46 *47 Track 47 *48 Track 48 *49 Track 49 *50 Track 50 *51 Track 51 Movie Used *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) Footage Disney *The Aristocats (1970) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Trains Used No2582213062_c779afbd4c_z.jpg|Blue Peter No. 60532 No 2009 05 09 NYMR Sir Nigel Gresley leaving Grosmont.jpg|Sir Nigel Gresley No. 60007 No21269569386_375d503c36_b.jpg|The Green Knight No. 75029 Harry A Frith No. 828.jpg|Harry A Frith No. 828 No33314022014_ae2b39e419_b.jpg|Olton Hall No. 5972 It's Annie.jpg|Annie fr20_001.jpg|No. 20 No15166865058_4d5d33e1f8_b.jpg|Hartland No. 34101 No_24_33_32_web.jpg|No. 65894 and No. 29 P9150708.jpg|George Stephenson No. 44767 Scenes *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 1: Team G Gameplay. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 2: Team Thomas O'Malley vs Team Dr. Robotnik Part 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 3: Team Thomas O'Malley vs Team Dr. Robotnik Part 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 4: Mission 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 5: Mission 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 6: Mission 3. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 7: Mission 4 Part 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 8: Mission 4 Part 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 9: Mission 5. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 10: Mission 6 Part 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 11: Mission 6 Part 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 12: Duchess vs Thomas O'Malley vs Penny vs Team G. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 13: Mission 7 Part 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 14: Mission 7 Part 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 15: Mission 8 Part 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 16: Mission 8 Part 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 17: Mission 9: Night of a 100 Monkeys. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 18: Mission 10. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 19: Thomas O'Malley and Duchess vs Penny and Tracy. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 20: Mission 11 Part 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 21: Mission 11 Part 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 22: Mission 12. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 23: Mission 13. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 24: Mission 14 Part 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 25: Mission 14 Part 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 26: Mission 15. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 27: Dualblade Fight Part 1. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 28: Dualblade Fight Part 2. *Goon Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 29: Combat Practice 1. Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by ddrmaxman. *Thomas O'Malley will carry his two lightsabers, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his white lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Duchess will carry her light blue lightsaber and another light blue lightsaber, and since her first light blue lightsaber will carry the fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, her second light blue lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tracy will carry a green lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, along with a yellow lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Robotnik's red lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engines on the train will be Blue Peter No. 60532 hauling a chocolate and cream colored, two blue and white coaches, a Gresley teak coach, two blue and white coaches, and a crimson and cream colored coach, Sir Nigel Gresley No. 60007 hauling a chocolate and cream colored coach, two crimson and cream colored coaches, two maroon coaches, and two blue and white coaches, The Green Knight No. 75029 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, Harry A. Frith No. 828 hauling a maroon coach and ten chocolate and cream colored coaches, Olton Hall No. 5972 hauling some maroon coaches, Annie hauling a freight train, No. 20 hauling a maroon and two crimson and cream colored coaches, Hartland No. 34101 hauling some maroon coaches, No. 65894 and No. 29 hauling four blue and white coaches and three maroon coaches, and George Stephenson No. 44767 hauling some Gresley teak coaches. Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming